1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headset as well as an earphone.
2. Description of Related Art
Known headsets as well as known earphones or headphones are subject to noise in particular in airplanes which can result from the magnetic fields produced by the onboard power supply. Therefore, the headsets and earphones or headphones are prone to low frequent inductive radiation.